Menthuthuyoupi
Menthuthuyoupi '(モントゥトゥユピ, Montutuyupī), nicknamed Youpi, is the third of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards to be born. Background Menthuthuyoupi is the last of the Royal Guards to be born, and like the rest of the Royal Guards, Youpi was also personally named by the queen like the rest of the Royal Guards. Youpi is the only non-human hybrid among them, having been mixed with the genes of a Magical Beast instead. Personality Menthuthuyoupi is the most straightforward of the royal guards and possesses a strength that comes from complete selflessness and devotion to the King. He, like all of the royal guards, would even sacrifice himself, in order to let the King live. Youpi is the most headstrong, and hot headed one of the Royal Guards, as he is always seen enraged during battle. But Youpi seems to be the most open minded of the three royal guards, having even enjoyed himself when he was fighting the Hunters, and even wondered why he had to kill them. He later sets off to find the King, and asks him about his duties as his guard. But however he like Pouf was outraged to find the king wounded, and expressed rage to kill all of those humans. Youpi also appears to hold Komugi in low regard, since the King suffers from memory loss, he and Pouf discuss that the king would be better off if Komugi is dead. Youpi is the second Royal Guard member to be killed, having his body been discovered by Pouf. He was last seen dead due to the lethal poison he and Pouf (and the King) ingested when they were exposed to Netero's Miniature Rose. Appearance Menthuthuyoupi is the least humanoid of the King's Royal Guards. He has irregularly shaped ears, legs, and razor sharp teeth. He is the only member of the Royal Guard created from a Magical Beast instead of from a human. Youpi is the largest of the Royal Guards, and is the only one that is bare footed. He is the second of the Royal Guards to die, having succumbed to the effects of Netero's Rose Bomb. Nen Abilities Menthuthuyoupi's aura type has never been revealed, but Knuckle estimates the size of Youpi's aura to be at least 10 times greater than Morel's, or at least 700,000. *'Shapeshifting: Menthuthuyoupi's primary ability allows him to shapeshift into anything he desires, using his monstrous amount of aura. Through this, Youpi can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure. Youpi can also transform his entire body into a grotesque, centaur-like creature. This form bears a helm-like extension on his head, a powerful scythe on his right arm, and a large amoebic sac in place of his left arm that contains his rage. *'Rage blast': Youpi developed the ability to manipulate his own rage. He first discovered he could build up a large amount of rage and aura, unleashing it all at once in an explosion. Youpi also realized he could control the buildup of rage, as well as channel its location in his body, though the specific applications of this have yet to be revealed. Trivia *Menthuthuyoupi's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Menthu and a character named Youpi from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Deceased characters